


Fic EP 4x19

by blindsmarcy



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/pseuds/blindsmarcy
Summary: I know it's not a great story, but I hope to feed the will of eager Readers like me!





	Fic EP 4x19

She was in a large room and suddenly Blake was dead in front of her, turning to see Madeline shoot Kira, Crawford's lawyer, looking at the body lying on the floor saw that it was Reade. He was bleeding. She bent down and didn't know what to do. "Reade... Reade..." Tasha called him but heard no answer. Just silence. A tightness tightened in her chest and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

Reade woke up startled when he heard Tasha call her name, he got up and saw that she was struggling and there were tears in her eyes.  
“Tasha, wake up! Hey, wake up, I'm here.” He bent down and tried to wake her up, careful not to scare her anymore.  
When she woke up she saw him right there in front of her, without thinking hugged him crying and felt him wrap her body in her arms.  
"You had been shot and you were down." Tasha tried to explain what had happened and the tears kept falling.  
“It's all right. It was just a nightmare. I'm here. Come here.” He stood up and took her hand and guided her to his bed.  
"You don't have to do this, Reade." Tasha said truthfully.  
“Yes, I do. You'll be around me tonight because if you have another nightmare you won't be alone.” Tasha felt the loving way he addressed her. Her heart was filled with love.  
"I'll be alone because I'm too sleepy." The brunette agreed settling on the bed. Tasha felt Reade hold her hand watching her closely until she slept.  
Reade wanted to protect her and felt bad whenever she failed. As much as she didn't show it, sometimes he saw her very defenseless and wanted to be there for her. Reade knew he had not been a good friend. Since she had returned he had only distrusted her intentions. He didn't even know she was living in a hotel. What friend was he? Thinking about these things he also fell asleep.  
Reade woke up first and saw Tasha sprawled beside him, her hair all strewn and they were very close. He didn't want to move so as not to wake her, as it was still early and she could sleep more before getting up.  
Tasha shifted, forgetting where she was and was startled when she bumped into Reade. She backed away immediately. “Excuse me. I forgot where I were.”  
“Are you sleep well?” The smile he gave her showed an air of fun to see that Tasha was bothered by the proximity of the two.  
“Yeah. I'm sorry for waking you up at dawn.” Tasha hated feeling weak around anyone, even Reade who disarmed her by destroying all her defenses.  
“No problem. I want to be here whenever you need it.” Reade wanted to do everything to make Tasha feel at home and wanted to show sincerity in his actions. He really felt that way and wanted her to know.  
“Thanks. Really.” He had deep, bright eyes and she felt safe knowing that he was there for her.

Tasha felt good living there with Reade, but she needed more than that and didn't know how long she could live that way. Tonight they shared the same bed, but she knew it was just protection from him. The need she felt to be his again was so great, it was unbearable. The night before, while they were having dinner they played with the exchange of orders and involuntarily she found herself very close to him and feeling the minefield she walked away. Tasha didn't know if he felt anything for her, because when they had a night together it was all very impulsive, he had just broken up and she was leaving, but wanted to be with him for fear of never having an opportunity. She wanted to say how much she still loved him, that everything that happened was real and that she never forgot that night, but the fear of rejection was greater than the courage to say and she decided to keep it to her.  
"How long have you been having these nightmares?" Reade asked when they were having breakfast.  
Tasha just shrugged and he felt that it was already repeating itself.  
“Have you thought about seeking help?”  
“As soon as we get Dominic and stop Madeline's plan this should pass. I think I'm still buzzing with everything that's going on.”  
“If you need to do not hesitate to seek help, okay?”  
“Hum”. She just confirmed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for following up!


End file.
